


Retirement

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flaco adores you, The events of beaver hollow and after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: After the gang breaks up you receive a well deserved retirement with Flaco Hernández.





	Retirement

Once the bullets started flying the battle at Beaver Hollow was more hectic than any shoot out you had ever been in before. Within five minutes you had become separated from John and Arthur and that was when you knew, with a forest filled with Pinkertons and the rest of your friends shooting at you...You were dead if you didn’t make it out now. Though being shot by a Pinkerton would be much better than capture and hanging. 

You found yourself a thick tree and shot your rifle from behind it, taking out as many of the bastards as you could. As you went to take another shot you exposed yourself briefly and consequently were shot both through the bicep and your thigh. 

You groaned in agony, shaking your head. That was it. You were done now. You wouldn’t live to see Flaco again. The love of your life or Abigail or anyone...But you had to at least try. 

You let out a sharp whistle, hoping your horse hadn’t taken off when the gunfire had started. Sure enough a whinny answered you and your brave mare galloped into the trees a few feet from you. 

It took the last of your strength to limp to her and climb on. The moment you were sat on her another bullet found its way into your shoulder and a undetermined amount struck your horse. The mare bolted away from the firefight and that’s when things began to grow hazy as you allowed yourself to hunch over onto her neck. That was when the spinning, blurry world transitioned to black...

•  
“Hey, it’s the boss’s wife! Mira!”   
You awoke to just about blinding white light and a sensation of pain so strong that it caused you to feel nauseous. The groan that escaped your lips was all you could manage , you couldn’t even ask the stranger for help. 

A face appeared over you and it took you several moments to recognize him as one of Flaco’s men. 

“Ay, Señora...” His face was scrunched in a peculiar way and you lifted your head, which felt so heavy on your aching neck, to see just what he was looking at.  
Your shirt was soaked in blood and the thick liquid stained the snow beside you. That was enough to have the world returning to blackness...

The next time you awoke it was in a very dark, warm place. Once your eyes adjusted you recognized the bed that you shared with Flaco when you ventured up to see your husband. You were swaddled in several thick furs and when you peaked underneath them you found bandages on your otherwise naked body. 

“You’re awake, Chica...”   
Flaco has been sat in the chair in the corner, observing you carefully. His face was stormy as he arose with a sigh, coming to you. 

He kneeled on the squeaky boards so your faces were level. His hands carefully cupped your cheeks, thumbs stroking your cheekbones. “Querida..I thought I was going to loose you...” His deep voice seemed to break a little and he squeezed his dark eyes shut. 

“I don’t know what happened to you but whoever hurt my wife will-“

“Flaco.” You interrupted him, laying your head back on the furs that cushioned it. Your voice was rough and he quickly moved to bring a cup of water to your lips. After a brief sip you continued. 

“I don’t want revenge. I want to just stay up here with you. Forever. The gang...The gang is done..” You whispered mournfully, tears forming in your eyes. Arthur and John were dead, no doubt. Maybe Dutch too. 

“Everyone’s dead and I-“ You began to sob, so heartbroken for all the friends you had lost in the past months. Hosea, Lenny, Susan, Arthur, John...It was too much. 

Flaco moved next to you in bed, cradling you close to his warm, broad chest. He whispered sweet nothings to you in Spanish as you cried until you could cry no more. His calloused hands stroking your hair all the while...

You never ever forgot the friends you lost but you recovered from your injuries and eventually things seemed to get better. Years were gone now since that fateful shootout and in that time you lived a wonderful life that was full to the brim with love. 

You and Flaco had produced two beautiful, intelligent children. An older boy and a little girl. Flaco was a wonderful father and those children never lacked for anything, he made sure of that.   
Flaco lived for about another decade after that fateful day and you were so grateful for the extra time you had with him and the beautiful gifts that were your children. 

A few months after his death you moved your family to the closest town with a school, so you could visit Flaco while the children were getting an education. Valentine. The town felt so different than when you were there many years ago. You decided to put out a couple feeler letters, using an old Alias. Someone from the gang had to be out there still, or so you hoped. You sent them to a few towns, all containing a very vague explanation that you, or rather Virginia Wells, were alive. 

It was to your shock when you received a letter back, and from Abigail. You had cried happy tears, cradling the letter to your chest. She was alive and well, as was John, Jack, Uncle, Charles! She insisted that you meet as soon as it was possible in their homestead called Beecher’s Hope. 

A week later you and your children arrived in Blackwater, and from there it was a short walk to the dusty ranch where the best parts of your past remained.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if you can tell but I love Flaco with all my heart! Thank you for taking time to read my work! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you did! I take requests so feel free to comment any ideas or prompts you have in the comments here or on my tumblr, Cowboysandcannolis. And as always, take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
